The Elemental
by Captain coughdrop
Summary: When the Professor locates a mutant, they go out to look for him of course . But when Magneto, a mutant contest and anti-mutant parents get involved, along with a really sarcastic, angsty loner of a new mutant, who also has a much bigger problemo than his attitude... Will they get the mutant? Story better than summary, I swear on my life. About my OC.


**Hi there! My FIRST EVER fanfiction! YAY**

**For those of you who watched Avatar the last airbender, my OC Tai Yang will remind them of Toph in powers and life story. Tai was inspired from her. But Tai Yang is WAY more angsty and sarcastic than the Blind Bandit. Plus, he has extra powers...which you'll find out about!**

**Disclaimer: I own ****_nada_****.**

* * *

"I don't know, Professor…" We heard Wolverine musing; "By the sounds of it, this kid'll be a tough job, especially with the parents…"

Jean, Kitty, Evan, Kurt, Rogue and I are sitting outside the professor's door, listening in. Well, I say sat, it was more scrunched. It's not very comfortable. Kitty's standing through us, which is really weird, having a girl going through you, and slightly awkward. Strike that, very awkward. I'm kinda on top of Jean and Evan's on top of me, so it's like a really big, uncomfortable mutant sandwich, with a big cocktail stick running through it. Kurt and Rogue were on the other side of the door, taking turns looking through the key hole. Every so often they shot us (more Jean and I) amused looks, which was really, really getting on my nerves.

"Logan," Says Professor X in his posh voice, "would you get Rogue, Jean, Kurt, Scott, Kitty and Evan to come out from behind the door please?" I flush as Wolverine opens the door to reveal our sandwich, and Kurt and Rogue burst out laughing. Kitty, who was leaning against the door, sort of falls out of us-which is a huge relief-and stumbles into the room, blushing like crazy, Evan, Jean and I are still in sandwich form, looking like we're about to begin a three person piggy back race. Evan stands and strides purposefully into the room, as if he's going for a job interview. I stand up quickly, almost knocking myself out on the doorframe, and trip into the room, pulling Kurt up by the ear and pushing him through before me.

"Ah, my ever so mature x-men," Says Professor, a small smile tugging at his lips; "Do come in." We were already in now, so this seemed a bit of a silly thing to say, but I tried not to think that, since the prof _can_ read minds.

"So what's up?" Asked Kitty, her blush going down slightly, but not much; "Have you found another student?"

"Yes," Said Professor X, putting the tips of his fingers together, "I believe we have." He motioned to cerebro. A blip was pointing to a small town. It apparently couldn't get a fix on the mutant, just the vague location.

Jean sat across from me in the blackbird. There was occasionally some laughter from Bobby, Spyke and Rogue, which I'm pretty certain is directed at us. I turn and shoot them filthy looks.

"We're here!" Yelled Wolverine, as if sensing I'm this close to blasting those four to kingdom come. Seriously, why does everyone think the two of us are going out? Because we are sooo not.

I moodily stare out the window. We're landing in a small clearing, surrounded by forest. Big trees surround us. And lots of them. Huge great pine trees. Ok, I'm not completely sure they're pine but they're definitely some type of evergreen tree.

We all get out of the plane and stretch. I've got pins and needles in my feet, which makes walking a little hard. _Note to self: do not sit in that position again. _There was a bank of heavy cloud above us, which meant it was pretty dark. Even the grass was sparse and darker green than usual. It was depressing really, and extremely claustrophobic.

Beside me, Jean shivered.

Seriously, it was like someone had died here. It would be a fitting place for a burial ground.

"Someone's been here." Said Storm quietly. She was right. There was fresh tracks. Maybe from this morning-last night? But someone had been there. For a minute, we all looked around, in case someone was still here.

"Doesn't matter," said Wolverine, "now come on, bubs, these people are gonna be hard enough without us being _late_."

"Yeah, Ah guess so," said Rogue from beside Evan. I raised my eyebrows at him mockingly. He returned the look, and I realized I was still beside Jean.

Way to be a hypocrite, Scott.

Soon enough, we reach a small farm.

"Omigod! That house is, like, adorable!" Screeched Kitty, and behind her Rogue rolled her eyes to the heavens.

The house was a small cottage, white washed, with a thatched roof. The little door was painted black, and the whole place was very…Homely.

As if on que, a woman bustled out, just as Jean was about to knock on the door.

"Oh!" Said the woman, her eyes widening ever so slightly. "Can, I, ah, help you?"

The woman was Asian, definitely, and she seemed a little edgy.

"Yes, my name is Charles Xavier," Prof. offered the woman his hand, and she shook it, nervously.

"My name is Li Mei… Li Mei Ling Kong-Long." She started to wring out her hands.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kong-Long. I am here to talk to you about your son?" Li-Mei jumped as if she'd been stung.

"My son?" She asked, putting on a confused air. But I could see the signs of a lie, and the way she'd reacted didn't tie in either. "I don't have a son. You must be confusing me with somebody else."

"No, Mrs. Kong-Long, I am a telepath, I can sense the boy is here," the Professor said slowly. We figured that would be ok. Professor hadn't told us much about this kid, just that he had been a mutant since he was three, younger than most. We'd thought his parents would be ok with mutants.

"Telepath?! You're mutants! Freaks! Get away from my house!" And with that she slammed the door.

Nice woman. I was so glad we were recruiting her son.

**Hey, so how'd I do?! My first fanfic so please be gentle with reviews. No flames. WARNING: my updates are gonna be sporadic and random at best!**

**Peace out, **

**Captain Coughdrop (don't ask...)**


End file.
